immigration_in_zimbabwefandomcom-20200214-history
Immigration in Zimbabwe Wiki
'Economic (Before the use of foreign currencies '2009'),' 'Demographical and General information on Zimbabwe 'General Information on Zimbabwe 4 '11 5 Zimbabwe is a country located in southern Africa. It has a total of 13.72 million inhabitants (2012) and a population density of approximately 32 people per square kilometre. 5Zimbabwe is a tropical country however it is moderated due to the altitude. Much of the country is made of lots of highland/high plateau . Zimbabwe is situated between the Zambezi and Limpopo rivers. Due to the highlands much of the population. 6 Due to the high terrain and tropical landscape the borders of zimbabwe are more densely populated. Only 8% of land is used by the crops and only 3.8% of the population has been urbanized. 'Judging by the statistics above Zimbabwe stands out to be a LEDC (Least Economically Developed Country). Judging by the urbanisation being at 3.8%, most of the other inhabitants must be homeless. The percentage of arable land/ land used to grow crops and food is only 8%, which means there is not enough food to feed the country. This may leave many inhabitants starving and living in famine. The awful economic circumstances of zimbabwe are restricting people from being able to even buy food and homes, even when they hardly even exist on the market. Worse, is the political circumstance. ' ''Mr mugabe is deceiving his whole country into believing that he is trying to restore the economy, and with a low number of the population being educated, he can control the country like a dictatorship, and keep all the power and money to himself. GDP is the national annual income. Zimbabwe’s GDP is very low at 10.81 billion USD. To give you an idea, the UK’s GDP is 2.435 trillion. This is important because if a country has a low GDP it cannot support itself and therefore falls into an economic crisis, causing famine and poverty. All this happened due to inflation and Mugabe’s choice to print more money. A countries GDP determines whether it is an LEDC or MEDC (Most Economically Developed Country) and in this case Zimbabwe falls under the LEDC category. 4 ' 'Demographics and Statistics 2 5 7 Main Statistics/demographics: Population: Shown by the line graph the population increased a lot during inflation which was probably becasue of the deception Mugabe was using to attract people and convince people of Zimbabwe's economic reconstruction, however as soon as some people realised that Mugabe was deceitful they left the country due to its escalating economic and political issues and hardship. ''' '''Birth Rate: approximately 32 births per 1,000 people. This is a very high number of births, (UK, 1 birth per 1000 people) which connects to the fact that due to poverty and an old uneducated population the people are having unprotected sex. Death Rate: approximately 12 deaths per 1,000 people. This is very high and may be due to the famine, poverty and lack of proper sanitation within the country. Infant Mortality Rate: approximately 27 deaths per 1,000 births. This is also very high and is because of the lack of adequate medical facilities, doctors, medication and hygiene. ''' '''Life expectancy: Approximately 51 years. (44 for men and 43 for women) This is also very low and may be caused due to the famine, poverty and lack of medical support. Literacy rates: Zimbabwe is no. 1 in Africa with a literacy rate of 90.7. Genders is not needed to be specified as school is free and is funded by the government. Only recently has free education been implemented in zimbabwe, unlike before where Economic issues caused numerous schoolchildren to drop out of school. Recently UNICEF has invested a large sum of money into Zimbabwe’s educational program. It is only a matter of time before the smarter generation catches up with mugabe's deception. ''' '''Zimbabwe’s population pyramid is tells us that the population consists of more people at younger ages rather than older which is due to the Poverty, Famine, Political and Economic instability. ' ' Zimbabwe has many current geographical issues which are also evidence to why teh country is an LEDC (Least Economically Developed Country) There is deforestation; soil erosion; land degradation; air and water pollution; poaching has killed and reduced the population of the famous black rhinoceroses ; inexperienced mining exercises have led to toxic, heavy metal pollution. The availability of food in zimbabwe is very limited due to a low number of farms and sustainable land for crops and livestock. This diminishes trading opportunities. However the country has taken a turn. The literacy rates are very high and since the schools are owned by the government which means Mr Mugabe can make sure the children are taught to love their country rather than criticize it, allowing him to maintain his deceptive power. 5 'Economic Reasons for Zimbabwe's Currency and Hardship 10 9 8' Zimbabwe’s Hyperinflation is caused by many economic circumstances. Mr Mugabe is constantly printing money which is causing inflation, as the currency’s value drops to a worthless number. ($1 = 642,371,437,695, 221,000.)There is also an expiry date set on money which makes people buy quickly which does not help inflation, but worsens it.10 Zimbabwe’s government and citizens lack in confidence that the currency will be restored. '9 As Robert Mugabe prints more money, inflation rises due to the increase in prices and as a consequence, the fall in the value of money. He does not stop printing money because he claims that he is printing more money to fund multiple causes, however he is trying to make people believe that he is trying to restore the economy, yet he is deceiving everyone and it has been proven that the more money you print, the less valuable it becomes which prevents countries from instantaneously becoming rich and powerful. 9 Mr Mugabe knows that the number of educated people in Zimbabwe is very low as most people are under the population line, therefore many do not know off all the deception. However, countries outside of Zimbabwe are not able to do anything as Mr Mugabe has supreme power in Zimbabwe. Mr Mugabe bribes the poorer population (practically 2/3 of the population) to vote for him and they are very easy to manipulate, especially through money. 8 Category:Browse